Home security and personal safety are major concerns for individuals. People want to protect their valuables and provide a safe haven for family members and loved ones. Traditional home security systems generally alert neighbors and others within the vicinity with a loud noise warning the intruder or intruders that the invasion has been detected. In addition, home alarms generally inform a home security central system of the unauthorized entry. The home security central system then alerts the police and/or third party security companies that an unauthorized entry has occurred. Home security devices generally involve window detectors, door detectors, motion sensors and other devices.
High false alarm rates pose a serious problem in communities. False alarms deplete police resources and undermine the credibility of systems that appear to repeatedly malfunction. In response to the high number of false alarms (over 90% in some areas), counties and other localities may fine alarm owners whose systems repeatedly produce false alarms in an attempt to reduce staggering false alarm rates. In some communities, laws have been passed that prevent the police from responding to an alarm activated by a security system. As a result, alarm owners may be forced to employ expensive third party security companies to respond to alarm situations.
Some systems may place a confirmation call or communication to the owner before dispatching the police or other security entity. This may be helpful when the owner is at home to explain that the alarm was a false alarm thereby preempting the alarm and police dispatch. In other situations, the alarm may have been triggered inadvertently by a pet, falling branch or other innocent act while the home owner is away. In such an event, an attempt to make a confirmation call to the owner at home is ineffective. Traditional central alarm systems often fail to proactively contact a home owner while the home owner is in transit. In addition, power failures and other power cutoffs may prevent traditional alarm systems from contacting a user in the event of an alarm situation.
Currently, home security systems offer limited services. Generally, all alarm situations are treated in the same manner. The industry itself has remained stagnant and inflexible. Generally, current security services are confined to sounding an alarm and/or dispatching the police or other security entity. Depending on the type of event detected, a user may desire responses in varying degrees of severity. Similar problems exist with other security systems for office buildings, cars, boats, vaults and other objects or locations.
These and other drawbacks exist with current systems.